orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
USS Orville
The USS ''Orville, or '''ECV-197', is a mid-level exploratory vessel in Planetary Union service in the early 25th century. History Old Wounds :See also: Episode 1: Old Wounds By 2419, the Orville was one of the fleet's 3000 ships. The ship had a crew of 300, and under Quantum drive was capable of speeds in excess of 10 light years per hour - over 87,660 times the speed of light. When its commanding officer retired, Admiral Halsey offered Ed Mercer command. Mercer accepted, and was able to bring his own helmsman along. Under the previous Captain, the Planetary Union had already assigned John LaMarr as the ship's navigator and backup helmsman, Bortus as the Second Officer, Alara Kitan as the Head of Security, Isaac as the Head of Science & Engineering, and Claire Finn as the ship's physician. The Orville was then relaunched from the dockyard facility orbiting Earth. Their first mission under Captain Mercer was to deliver supplies to the science station on Epsilon II. A short diversion to another space station allowed the new executive officer and ex-wife of Captain Mercer, Kelly Grayson, to join the crew. Arriving at Epsilon II, Doctor Aronov revealed that the request for supplies was a ruse to bring a Planetary Union vessel in order to protect the scientists against Krill aggression. Fortunately, the Orville's crew was able to repel a subsequent attack on the laboratory as expected. During the encounter, the Orville also defeated a Krill destroyer, but suffered damage to two of three propulsion rings. It subsequently underwent repairs in dock on Earth. Command Performance :See also: Episode 2: Command Performance About a Girl :See also: Episode 3: About a Girl If the Stars Should Appear :See also: Episode 4: If the Stars Should Appear Pria :See also: Episode 5: Pria Krill :See also: Episode 6: Krill Majority Rule :See also: Episode 7: Majority Rule Into the Fold :See also: Episode 8: Into the Fold Cupid's Dagger :'See also: Episode 9: Cupid's Dagger Description The Orville is a "midsize" exploration vessel, considerably smaller than a Union Heavy Cruiser. While this vessel is not the largest, it's size seems to be in excess of 300 meters in length. The propulsion of the Orville is based on a dysonium-powered Quantum drive. The drive configuration on the Orville provides the ship with a speed of over ten lightyears per hour. The ship also features a tractor beam that can be reversed to push objects away from the ship. The ship has a shuttle bay, which houses multiple shuttlecraft. The walls of the ship are made of a synthetic fiber that is an artificial sort of plant system, taking in Carbon Dioxide breathed out by the crew, and expelling oxygen. It also has a water recycling system that is completely self sustaining. Personel on the ship have access to directed-energy weapons similar to handguns. Each of these hand weapons have a lethal and non-lethal setting, the latter of which induces unconsciousness. The weapon's lethal setting is indicated by a red light on the top of the barrel while the non-lethal setting is indicated by a blue light. Armament The Orville, being a "midsize" exploratory vessel, was not situated for combat or warfare. Nevertheless, the ship is armed for defense. Systems * Deflector Screen: The Orville boasts a high capacity shield grid to protect itself from impacts and hostile weaponry. The ship was able to withstand a considerable beating from larger vessels, albeit not for very long before severe damage ensues. * Energy Pulse weapons: Capable of conflicting considerable damage to even larger vessels. Nevertheless as a exploratory vessel, the Orville is not powerful enough compared to larger, purposely designed warships. * Plasma Torpedoes: The Orville is shown with at least six torpedo tubes. Two aft near its shuttle bay and four forward on it's main hull. Capable of rapid fire, the Orville can also jettison its entire torpedo inventory. * Cutter beam: Whether a laser or directed type of energy weapon, the Orville possesses a cutting beam capable of slicing a multi-kilometre long asteroid in a matter of seconds. Shuttle craft *ECV-197-1 : 6-seat Shuttle (first appearance in TO episode: "Old Wounds") *ECV-197-2 : Shuttle (first appearance in TO episode: "About a Girl") Personnel *Unnamed crewmembers of various species Passengers * Klyden, spouse of Bortus * Topa, child of Bortus * Ty Finn, child of Claire Finn * Marcus Finn, child of Claire Finn * Kanoot Trivia *Captain Mercer mentions that the ship can go ten light years per hour. Since the International Astronomical Union defines the light year as the distance light travels in one Julian year (365.25 days), that translates to 87,660 times light speed. Appearances *[[Episode 1: Old Wounds|Episode 1: Old Wounds]] *[[Episode 2: Command Performance|Episode 2: Command Performance]] *[[Episode 3: About a Girl|Episode 3: About a Girl]] *[[Episode 4: If the Stars Should Appear|Episode 4: If the Stars Should Appear]] *[[Episode 5: Pria|Episode 5: Pria]] *[[Episode 6: Krill|Episode 6: Krill]] *[[Episode 7: Majority Rule|Episode 7: Majority Rule]] *[[Episode 8: Into the Fold|Episode 8: Into the Fold]] *[[Episode 9: Cupid's Dagger|Episode 9: Cupid's Dagger]] References category:Planetary Union spaceships